Talk:T'Pol
Question - After her resignation in "The Expanse" does anyone recall her being referred to as "Subcommander" at any point in season three ? She doesn't hold a formal rank with the Vulcan High Command anymore, so why would they address her by title ? Alex Peckover 14:03, Jun 11, 2004 (CEST) :I've fixed that in the sidebar... --BlueMars 14:35, Jun 11, 2004 (CEST) She worked for Vulcan Intelligence for a period as well. See Menos and "The Seventh." Rebelstrike2005 14:47, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) T'Pol is a bit unrealistic. Why would Vulcans need collegen injections and breast implants? --Mark 2000 07:20, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) :That really doesn't have anything to do with an informational article about the character. This isn't a message board. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 09:48, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Don't you think its relavent that a Vulcan has had cosmetic surgery? What does that say about their logic? --63.201.59.202 16:46, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) *The actors are not the characters that they play. Tyrant 17:10, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant perhaps not entirely in spirit, but certainly in body they are. If B&B picked a crippled person that would have effect on the character. --Mark 2000 16:50, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) :If you feel that way in reference to an addition to the Jolene Blalock article, then discuss it there -- but I feel it has no bearing on T'Pol -- this article is about her -- and the talk pages are reserved for commentary about adding or changing information in the articles only -- not for discussing more general topics as a casting critique. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:54, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::In addition, Star Trek and its spinoffs are produced in Hollywood, where a great many actresses have had some kind of cosmetic surgery. Why we should concentrate on Jolene Blalock alleged enhancements, I don't know. It's not relevant, and it's not particularly interesting either, especially on a family friendly website. Alex Peckover 17:04, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::So the enhancements themselves are family friendly, but discussing them is not. --Mark 2000 20:51, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Stop!! What part of "This isn't a message board" do you not understand? It is totally irrelavant to M/A and will always be! So take your arguments elsewhere. Thank you. --Gvsualan 20:59, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) This article needs info regarding the events of "Demons" and "Terra Prime", as well as more on her relationship with Trip.--T smitts 06:59, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) Removed info I never watched Enterprise and don't know if this has any basis in fact, but it sounded suspicious: However, this turned out to be a very unsettling experience for T'Pol. She was reminded of being in a nightclub called "Fusion," after she snuck out of the Vulcan compound in San Francisco. And she was having intimate relations with Tolaris. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 02:10, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) Blatant inaccuracies Blatant inaccuracies about Trip and T'Pol's relationship, including sequence of events (for example, the editor suggests T'Pol passionately kissed Trip before he left for the Columbia, which isn't correct) and level of feelings (author suggests T'Pol and Trip admitted their love for each other in Harbinger). Discussion now focuses on what was truly accurate without dramatics or hyperbole. * The joys of wiki are they you can edit a page with inaccuracies and make them correct. Why write about what needs to be changed here instead of just doing the changes in the first place? --Alan del Beccio 08:53, 26 January 2006 (UTC) * I wasn't sure if it needed to be explained since the entire section was redone. POV/Fan spec note I removed the following paragraph for obvious reasons (what the heck does "ANIS" mean, or is that some kind of poor attempt at humor?). --From Andoria with Love 05:26, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :Apparently, ANIS Archer did harbor some feelings for T'Pol, but they never manifested themselves, as he devoted himself to the mission. Some believe that Twilight, The Forge, Azati Prime, Awakening and other episodes may point to his continued feelings - where he saves her life - and might also point to her feelings - where she saves his life or attempts to give up her life for his. Discrepencies "...T'Pol formalized her service in Starfleet and was given the rank of Commander." That would make her a Vulcan in Starfleet. Elsewhere, it's made clear about one hundred times that Spock was the first. --ChrisK 20:10, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :As has been said elsewhere, it is likely that Spock was the first Vulcan in the Federation starfleet. T'Pol is a commander in the Earth starfleet, which is not the same organization. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:20, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Images Having obtained the season 3 DVD set, I posted a screencap of Old T'Pol from E². Does anybody want the "naked" picture of her from Harbinger posted? :That could be...odd for a site like MA. I do wonder though if better versions of the pictures that are already up could be submitted? That is what ever could be done if you only have season 3.--Terran Officer 06:43, 25 July 2006 (UTC)